


and when he sleeps, he hears the blues

by itsdunk



Series: i never, never want to go home [1]
Category: Mean Streets (1973)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, i love these boys, will write more abt them some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdunk/pseuds/itsdunk
Summary: “did you say your prayers?”johnny scoffed. “very funny. why don’t you tuck me in, sweetie?”





	and when he sleeps, he hears the blues

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little short, but i will do them justice one day. maybe after i watch mean streets again. i hope you like it though

“Did you say your prayers?”

Johnny scoffed. “Very funny. Why don’t you tuck me in, sweetie?”

Charlie chuckled, turning around to face the window. The blinds were were down, but open, and a few rays of sunlight came in and lighted up bits of the room. He looked outside briefly, eyeing the window to Teresa’s apartment, before closing the blinds, the rays of sun fading and the room darkening slightly.

He turned over and went to the bed again, crawling over Johnny, who groaned loudly and pushed him, before plopping down on his spot beside him, the bed creaking softly.

“Turn over.” Charlie said, lifting the covers and slipping his legs underneath. He nudged Johnny’s leg with his foot, trying to get his attention, but Johnny ignored him; he actually draped the covers over himself more, until Charlie slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to him. “C’mon, turn over.”

Johnny groaned. “I was almost asleep, you jerk.” He complained, before patting Charlie’s arm so he let go of him. He rolled over to face him, yawning and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

“Don’t do that, you’re gonna screw up your eyes.” Charlie said, and Johnny scoffed before scooting closer to him, tangling his legs with his and resting his head on his chest. He relaxed now, inhaling the scent of the floral soap Charlie had just used to shower just a while ago, and he closed his eyes again.

Charlie sighed, resting his head on one hand while the other slipped underneath Johnny’s shirt, resting on the small of his back. Johnny hummed with content, relaxing in the embrace as Charlie kept looking at him. 

Moments like this always reminded Charlie of how in love he was with Johnny. It was normal for them to be touchy with each other in public, hands on shoulders at bars or rough pushes when they ran together down the street. But when they were alone, Charlie liked being delicate with Johnny; kissing his neck, caressing his hair, or just holding him as they slept was enough for Charlie’s heart to be content.

He knew it made Johnny happy, too, even if he tried to act rough with him sometimes. Charlie had begun to discover this the first times Johnny slept over at his place, looking for shelter from his parents or just wanting to see him. This was back when they were just awkward teenagers, sneaking around holding hands, sharing cigarettes in rooftops at night and, in Johnny’s case, wearing jackets that were too big for them. 

Charlie sighed softly again, shifting his gaze to the closed window before looking at Johnny again; and he was a little surprised when he saw he had moved back to look at him, sleep plastered in his face.

“You gonna keep staring or you’ll sleep?” Johnny yawned halfway through the sentence, and Charlie couldn’t help but grin. Johnny groaned and pushed him on the chest, but there was no force behind it; it was more like him caressing his knuckles over the shirt than a harmful gesture. Charlie shuffled a little, until his other arm was serving as another pillow for Johnny, and his hand left the other man’s back briefly to pull the covers to their shoulders. 

Johnny whined, and Charlie rolled his eyes, returning his hand to its previous spot. “Sleep well.” Charlie said, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Mm. With you? I always do.” Johnny smiled, opening one eye to see Charlie smiling at him, before closing it again and nuzzling against him. “Love you too.”


End file.
